1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and displaying body temperature which is capable of measuring the body temperature of a human and storing its value. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus for storing and displaying body temperature which is improved so that it can measure the basal body temperature of a woman and judge whether or not that woman is in a fertile period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a basal body temperature method has been used to determine whether a woman is in her fertile period or not. This method, however, is irksome in that it requires the woman to plot the measured value on a graph each time her temperature is taken. In addition, time-consuming calculations are required to forecast the next fertile period on the basis of the above-mentioned values on the graph.
Basal body temperature is also used for the diagnosis of women's diseases. In this case, however, the gynecologist has to take into account the possibility of the patient misreading the thermometer.